Common Enemy
by Spartan036
Summary: Since the dawn the man, there always has to be bullies and the bullied...But sometimes those even have one common enemy: The chicken. Inspired by the family guy chicken fight. Rated T for the violence. I was bored nuff said.


Velvet Scarlatina and Cardin Winchester never got along well, maybe because they were different species or she was too shy. But everyone shares a common enemy, it's a normal day in beacon academy and the day went by as usual with first period classes. Of course you will always see Cardin pick on Velvet but things are starting to get weird. Its the fact there were no bullying and the two kept glaring at something outside the classroom.

"What's wrong with Cardin and Velvet, they look angry..." Blake noticed.

"Maybe they got into a fight?" Yang replied.

"You know Velvet is peaceful right?" Blake pouted.

"Well anyone could blow a fuse." Ruby looks at the door to see figure resembling a chicken pass by.

"Was that a guy in a chicken costume?"

"Are you being sarcastic again?" Yang asks.

"No sis, I'm being sarcastic! I feel something really bad is going to happen..." And so the rest of the day had unusual events like Velvet and Cardin talking about how they were ripped off by some guy and going as far as slicing a piece of raw chicken in the middle of combat training. The two even used team work in a simulation to fight off a horde of beowulve's even discussed strategies with each other. So Blake has had enough so she decided to spy on them during target practice.

"So you were ripped off by him too?" Cardin asks.

"Of course! He gave me an expired coupon, I thought he died back at the oil rig." Velvet growled in anger, she brandishes a large sword.

"Me too, fought him on a train with a couple of robots and some weird guy in mask, he got in the way so I threw him off it then proceeded to fight him again only this time getting shot at by robots." Cardin grabs a battle rifle from the weapons rack and loads a clip on the end of it, he aims the gun to check if the sight is good. Cardin grabs a pair of grenades and puts them in his bag. The two leave the room with Blake taking cover behind the wall. The two go to the lunchroom, Velvet sits beside Cardin but he's not bullying her. The two quietly eat their lunches with Russel and the others looking at them in fear.

Velvet bites the last piece of her carrot and grins alongside Cardin.

"He's here..." Walking in between the tables is a cloaked figure approaching the two. Jaune looks at the figure as it causes an aura of silence. The figure stops behind Velvet and Cardin, it removes it's hood to reveal that it's a giant chicken. Yang holds her giggles but the chicken glares at her, suddenly the chicken is hit by Cardin's mace.

"Gotcha!" Velvet swings her left foot at the chicken's face but he dodges the hit and punches her in the face, the Faunus responds by uppercutting his chin then grabs his head and slams it on Yang's food. She continues smashing the chickens head on her tray then stuff a large chunk of mash potatoes in its mouth to make it choke, the chicken coughs it out, Velvet raises her fist but the chicken spits in her eye causing the girl to scream in pain. Velvet backs away wile covering her eye, the chicken grabs the tray then raises it but Cardin lunges on him causing the chicken to fall backwards.

Cardin throws a punch with his left hook then right hook, he grabs the chickens head then slams it on the ground and punches it again. The chicken grabs Jaune's sword from his sheath and swings it at his face leaving a large scar on his cheek. Cardin gets off of him while covering his wound, the chicken raises the sword but a grenade lands right next to him which was thrown by Velvet. The grenade explodes causing Cardin and the chicken to get thrown back, the smoke clears to reveal a mourning Pyrrha holding a seemingly dead Jaune. She places her hand on his cheek and a tear comes from her eye while shaking her head.

"Jaune...Please..." The chicken and Cardin and this time Velvet allying herself with Cardin. Velvet dodges a punch from the chicken then crawls underneath him, the chicken turns around but Cardin punches him in the back of the head causing the chicken to turn around. Velvet restrains the chicken by grabbing him in the arms, Cardin punches the chicken in the face with a left hook then a right hook and numerous kicks to the stomach. Cardin readies another punch and launches it towards the chicken, the chicken moves his head causing Velvet to get punched in the face. The chicken then then throws a right a hook at Cardin then a left one, he finishes it with an uppercut but the bully remains standing. He grins and points behind him, the chicken ignores it.

A shot is heard and the chicken looks at his stomach to reveal that he was shot. The chicken falls backwards slowly with a song playing from Ruby's Iphone.

Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Of course it is  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
What you say?  
Mmm, what did you say?

The chicken falls back on the ground with its eyes still open from the shot, Cardin walks towards it's corpse alongside Velvet.

"We killed it...We killed the chicken!" Cardin cheered with his voice cracking, Velvet pulls out her phone and takes a picture then hands it to Cardin, she teabags the chicken's corpse relentlessly. Cardin laughs and takes a picture, Velvet kicks the head then wildly cheers and hugs Cardin.

"No one gives Velvet Scarlatina an expired coupon!" She pointed at the corpse, she kicks it in the crotch.

"Me too!" Cardin continued.

"You indirectly killed Jaune for an expired coupon!? Then desecrated a dead body?! Velvet, your worse than Cardin!" Blake yelled at her causing the rabbit Faunus and Cardin to look at each other then back to Blake.

"We killed the chicken, your argument is invalid." The two continue to cheered like rednecks with a mourning Pyrrha, Blake face palms at their gesture.

"Fired chicken and beer is on me!" Velvet yelled.

"Underage drinking for the win!" Cardin hollered. The two begin to leave the scene but chicken lunges at Cardin, the two continue to fight while moving while Velvet is throwing numerous punches but the chicken is dodging them at the same time. The chicken elbows Velvet in the face, rendering her unconscious. Cardin is pinned against the wall, he raises his fist at him but it is caught by Velvet. Cardin moves out of the way, Velvet grabs a hold of the chicken and pushes him towards the window. The window breaks, the chicken turns around and grabs Velvet by the rabbit ears and the two fall out of the window with Cardin following them.

The chicken and Velvet punch each other while falling, Velvet punches the chicken again with a right hook then a left hook, she then kicks the chicken in the stomach. Cardin stretches his arms towards the chicken, his hands get on his neck and he begins to choke it. A bullhorn jet stops their fall, Cardin is hit by the impact causing him to slip in front of the cockpit, he looks at the pilot who is Cinder and Roman staring wide eyed at them . Cardin looks up to see the chicken walking towards him, he raises his foot at Cardin's hand but Velvet choke grabs him. The chicken grabs Velvet's ears and front throws her, the Faunus grabs another ledge next to Cardin, blocking Roman and Cinder's view. Velvet kicks the window of the cockpit and it breaks.

"You have got to be joking..." Cinder heads towards the back with Roman and put on some parachute's and the dust. The two jump out of the falling plane, Velvet and Cardin enter the cockpit before the chicken could drop them off, the velocity pushes the two and the chicken enters by the side of the jet. It is being slightly pushed back by the force, Velvet notices a fire extinguisher, she grabs it. The bullhorn jet falls straight down causing the three to be lifted, Cardin lands on the other side of the door and takes cover. Velvet drops the fire extinguisher towards the chicken, the fire extinguisher drops on the chickens chest. The bullhorn jet crashes towards the boat Sun Wukong is on.

Sun looks up to see the jet.

"Son of a-" He is hit by the falling jet and the velocity drags him to the turbines, ripping him into pieces. The ship sinks with the destroyed jet, the occupants try to get life boats but they are burned alive in the process. Velvet lands another punch at the chicken and then a kick, the chicken runs towards the debris leading to Vale docks. The two pursue the chicken by swimming towards him. Cardin has many bruises and a large scar on his cheek, his collar is torn while he is missing his armor on his wrist, his cardinal emblem is now dented. Velvet's rabbit ears are now slightly pulled down and her uniform is both torn and dirty.

"Lets split up!" Velvet nods. Cardin goes to the market area while Velvet goes to the shipping yards, the boy looks around the area but there is now sign of the chicken anywhere. The chicken lunges out of nowhere and he begins to punch, civilians call the police. The police shoot at two but their bullets end up hitting a nearby fuel tank, the fuel tank explodes and kills the police officers. Cardin covers his damaged arm and falls to the ground, he crawls to the gun nearby. The chicken turns him over to reveal that the chicken is now on fire, the flame spreads towards Cardin. Cardin quickly grabs the gun and shoots the flaming chicken in the chest, the chicken freezes in shock and rolls his eyes but centers them on Cardin. Suddenly a blade slices through the chickens neck and it falls to the right, dead. The decapitated chicken's head rolls on the docks. The wielder is revealed to Velvet holding a large sword. She grabs Cardin by the hand and they walk away as police enter the scene.

After a long ride on the jet, they get off it then to the lunchroom with numerous students gasping in horror. Cardin sits on his table with his friends along with Velvet.

"I forget to tell you guys that Jaune is alright, sorry for the outburst but Ms Goodwitch said your banned from the weapon room." Ruby worriedly advised.

"Need the nurse? Or an emergency room?" Yang asks. Velvet and Cardin turn towards Yang.

"Were fine" The two replied in unison.

Meanwhile in the Vale docks, the chickens decapitated body lies on the ground. It's hand begins to move and it turns into a fist.


End file.
